The NOT So Suite Of Miley & Riley
by Orly-Lover-94
Summary: Hello...I'm new here and this is my first story. But anyways this story is about two twins going through life to see their dating, drama, comedy, and a little happiness! I know this summary stinks but deal with it!
1. Love

**Hello… I'm new and I think my friend, x-efronluvr-x, told you… but anyways, I'll give it a shot!**

"Shut up!!" said Lily as Miley sat in the corner giggling. Her twin Riley and her boyfriend, Kyle, walked in. "What's up yall?" Kyle said trying to be cool. (If you are wondering, no, he's not stupid.) "Kyle, it's ok. We all know you're stupid." Said Miley. (Well, then again) Miley was the one who was always laughing, but was mostly shy. Her twin was exactly the opposite. She was the one making the jokes and a loud mouth. Lily is the dumb one! "You're so mean, Miley. Anyways, Riley, you up for dinner?" Kyle asked. "Umm…I'll think about it." Answered Riley.

As Kyle walked to the door, he did the call me sign. Riley started to giggle. "Oh, you laugh at him, but not me?" Miley questioned. Kyle walked out of the house. "Guys, I have to tell you something. I'm ready to tell Kyle I love him." Riley said joyfully. Her sister blurted out, " Are you mental? Please tell me you're not serious." There was a long pause. "Sup Homies!" said Jasmine. Jasmine was one of their good cousins.

"We're in the middle of something!" screamed Miley. "Yes, I'm positive. I love him." Riley mumbled. The next minute, Riley's phone rang to "If We Were a Movie" by Hannah Montana.  
All Lily, Miley, and Jasmine could hear was that Riley would be right over. Then she walked out slamming the door without a simple "Good-Bye!" Miley sat on the couch with a puzzled face.  
**Okay, so that was my 1st chapter!! Can't blame a girl for saying FIRST!! Plus, Zack, Cody, and Miley's boyfriend Dawson comes in somewhere.**


	2. Why did I?

"Hey!" said Riley walking in to Kyle's Condo.Kyle was sitting on the sofa playing Nfl 07 on psp ."Hey uh...Hold on...Kick it ...Man miss!!!" Said kyle throwing the console on the couch hugging Riley."Foods On the table."Kyle said jogging to the bathroom about to use the bathroom on himself.Riley Went into the kitchen and grabbed some food whitch was junk.Riley thought to herself.

"is tonight the night, should i tell him, Maybe miley was right for once, this moment should be perfect!!!!!!!!!!" all those thoughts rushed to her head. Soon she got dizzy. Kyle sat on the couch." Riley, get up were leaving." Said Kyle thinking that he was the stupided person to even bring her to his dirty place .Riley got up and put on her coat.

Soon they arrived at the tipton hotel. A guy named mr.Moseby Was their waiter,"Welcome here, now can i get your couple drinks?" He asked."I wan-" Riley started to say as kyle cut her off."yes, we'd like a grape smoothie and a coke." Said kyle winking at riley, all she could do was smile.Soon another waiter named cody came over giving them their drinks and said palitly"I'm dearly sorry but your waiter has gotten a illness so im your new waiter."

As i said before Riley was the joker."Who knows they might be poisoned!" Said Riley And began to giggle. A boy that looked like their waiter came over(Zack) Came over and whispered something into kyle's ear. Kyle Nodded, Soon later...

DUN DUN DUN...Find out next, its gonna be Funny!!!!!! L.o.L 


	3. Does He Love Me Back?

**Okay, okay… it's my fault that I haven't updated in the last 2 MONTHS!! And it's already JUNE!!! I really hate myself for that… believe me, I really am.**

Two really cute guys came out. One was holding a cake while the other on was holding a sheet of paper. "Riley, my name is Dawson and I have a little present for you." Said the waiter with the sheet of paper. Soon he started to sing.

"Don't speak." Riley began to blush. Kyle thought she was taking it the wrong way. "Rile," said Kyle getting up. "This is from…" Boom… Kyle looked down on his pants where he had cake all over them. Riley giggled and everyone stopped doing everything and looked at Kyle.

The manager ran over and pushed the cake man aside. "What are you doing, Zack? Go get a rag!" said the manager with an angry face. The manager was Maddie, Riley's friend. "I knew I should've stayed home." Kyle mumbled. "No, honey. This is the best date ever. Now clean yourself up and let's go!" The couple paid and got in the taxi.

"Kyle, I have something to tell you…" She paused for a moment. "**I love you and it's true and I can't live without you**!" Riley said trying to get her feelings out. "I feel the same way." Kyle said. "You don't sound like it…" Riley said with her upset voice. "**But I do love you, I do, I do**!" Saying that made Riley lighten up. The two of them leaned in and prepared for a kiss.

**Did you like it? I did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Okay… I have no apparent reason for that…**


	4. Big Breakup

**This is Leika's new word: Nya!! Meaning: 1. the expression used when feeling crazy, annoyed, stupid, retarded, not able to make up your mind, etc. 2. Just a word ****ONLY ****Leika can use! She told me to put it up since her computer sucks. (like MAJORLY sucks!!) **

When they pulled up to the driveway, it started pouring down rain. Riley looked at Kyle with a sweet innocent look like she had done something. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked in. But instead of Kyle thinking that was a good date, he was thinking he didn't love her back.

He loved her friend, Emi, who was dating his kinda brother, Shawn. Kyle had a sour expression on his face like 'Ohmigosh… what did I just do?!' Kyle ran to Riley's door and started to bang. "Hi?" Riley said, thinking Kyle was already walking home. "Riley, I'm really sorry about this, but I lied. Riley, I don't feel the same way you do. I feel…" Kyle started to get tongue-tied.

"Um, I feel… way different. **I think we're** **over**." Kyle said relieved. Those words hit Riley really hard. Riley began to sniffle. "Fine then! If that's the way you want to go…" She slammed the door on him. Then she opened it finding Kyle still standing there with his head down.

"Actually, you know what, it's not fine!" Said a sad Riley with tears running down her face.

"Right when it was getting better." Riley stared dead in his face and slapped him. Kyle looked up and made a smart comment. "You slap like a freakin' cheerleader." "Oh, yeah? Well take this, you freakin' maniac!" Said Riley when her face turned red and balled up her fist to punch him.

She watched him fall to the ground. The Miley came downstairs. "Hey, what's going on out here?" She noticed Kyle on the ground. "Dang… I won't even ask." Miley hugged her sister and shut the door.

**Okee!! Me and Leika use that word a lot!! Nya!! I done with chapter!! Like I said, I love reviews and I love reading them! Now, push that button and at least send a comment or something… :D**


End file.
